Their Stories
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: Every Girl has flaws...even Gallagher Girls. One-shot, with full summary inside. Ally Carter owns characters :)


**Their Story**

**Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabth Sutton, Tina Walters and Kim Lee may not look like normal girls but they have the same insecurities and secrets, now you'll finally find out their flaws and why they have them.**

**Ehh, kinda hard to summarise, once you've read it you'll hopefully understand it ;)**

* * *

She's Emo? –You'd cut too if you've gone through what she has: Kim Lee

She looked in the mirror, her dark hair falling down the sides of her face. It was time, she couldn't hold the pain in any longer, she needed to set it free. Gripping the blade tightly Kim slowly sliced the skin on her wrist open. The blood flowed out easily along with her emotion. She took a few moments to breath, to clear her head before she took a damp piece of cloth and treated the wound. Wrapping it tightly with a bandage Kim look back into the mirror. Her face was even more pale than usual; her eyes held bags and her cheek bones had sunken.

A knock came from the other side of the door. "Hey Kim! Lessons start in 10!" called her roommate and friend Tina Walters_._

_Lucky her,_ thought Kim. After being raped by her father and watching him kill her mother Kim thought everyone was lucky and she envied all of them. Life wasn't all bad though, she was a martial arts expert thanks to her mother and has great friends, Gallagher had to be the best thing that's happened to her.

Pulling her sleeves down and putting on a fake smile Kim walked out just in time and linked arms with Tina. She listened as Tina spoke on and on loudly about the latest gossip and fashion.

_Will she ever shut-up?!_

Walking into the main hall for breakfast she noticed Rebecca aka Bex sitting next to Cammie with an empty plate.

"Hey Bex, don't you want anything to eat?" asked Zach chewing on some toast.

She shook her head. Kim didn't take any more notice, she just wondered to her own table sulking. They were all perfect on that table, Cammie was beautiful and loved, Bex had an amazing figure, Liz was the smartest and Macey could hit a homerun with any guy. She watched them laugh and joke, even some on her own table joined in –Tina making the most racket- but Kim just sighed and looked longingly at them, wishing she was them.

"I'm going to the P.E barn" announced Bex. Liz informed her that training without eating would be bad but Bex ignored her and walked away.

* * *

She's Anorexic? – You would be too if you were called fat everyday: Rebecca Baxter

Holding her rumbling stomach Bex walked faster to the barn, she struggled a little with the doors but once she got in she secretly snacked on a health bar and washed it down with a bottle of water. Oops… she's eaten which meant no lunch tonight and only a starter for dinner that was the way her day went.

Back in England before Bex has been a Gallagher Girl she was _bullied_. She may look and act _strong_ but everyone knows that Baxter has a soft side. She was always the only one who went _back for seconds_ and always the one that _ate desert_. The other girls called her _fat_ even though Bex had a _normal weight_. Since then Bex has _stopped eating_ and only did when she was alone. Hardly anyone had clocked on her _strange diet_ but Bex feared that Cammie might be on to her.

Putting on the glove Bex started to beat the dummy pretending it was the girls at school. She wished she could see them again, so she could show off her body.

_They would still laugh,_ thought Bex. On the wall there was a mirror, Bex dared to look at her reflection. To anyone she looked thin, stick like but to her she looked pudgy and fat… _I guess something's never change._

The door opened and she turned around to see Macey McHenry walking in. swaying her hips and showing off her bare stomach Bex wished she was Macey.

"Hey Bex, thought I'd work out with you" she smiled and started stretching when another group of girls walked in. Both Bex and Macey would hear their whispers:

"_I'm surprised they're still letting her go here! Her whole family should be ashamed!"_

"_If my dad found out that I'm staying in the same place as Macey he'd have a fit!"_

"_Can you believe that she's isn't a virgin, I mean Cammie and Zach haven't even done anything and they're a couple!"_

"_Having a one night stand…how classy"_

They burst out laughing and started a new conversation. Bex glanced at Macey who continued to stretch as if she hadn't heard a thing, but she had and on the inside Macey was breaking.

* * *

She's a Whore? – She made one mistake and it cost her her reputation: Macey McHenry

Faking was something Macey did best. She faked being happy when her dad got elected; she faked being happiness when she dumped her boyfriend and she now faked not hearing what those girls were saying.

_One mistake, I made one stupid mistake and now everybody hates me!_ It wasn't Macey's fault she was charmed, it was a party after all. Plus, she didn't even want to be there! The cold air sliced her skin as Macey wrapped her arms around herself. Wondering around looking for her parents she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said politely.

"That's quite alright Miss McHenry, my name is Jackson" he kissed her knuckle and Macey was instantly impressed. They chatted all night long, she felt as if she'd known this guy her whole life and was actually kind of happy that she broke it off with Preston. The Champaign flowed and Macey found herself feeling a little tipsy.

"I'm sorry Jackson but I have to find my parents" she excused herself but she felt someone grab her wrist. Jackson muttered that he knew where they were and led her off upstairs… but after it happened Macey couldn't blame it on the drink, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Blinking Macey realised that she's dozed off and was sitting crossed legged on the mat with her friends surrounding her.

"Mace" spoke Cammie. "You okay?"

Macey nodded and watched as Zach wrapped his arm around Cammie waist and saw how happy they were together. Macey yearned for a love like that.

The bell sounded and funnily enough they all had P.E except for Liz who they bid goodbye. With her back to the door Macey wasn't sure who else came in except when she heard loud laughter and an even louder mouth Macey knew exactly who has just entered the building.

* * *

She's Loud? – She's invisible at home and just wants to be heard: Tina Walters

Flicking her hair and talking about whatever was just what Tina wanted. She made sure she knew all the juicy gossip before anyone else just so she'd have something to talk about. Some people liked Tina, she was like a walking magazine but some found her too loud and too annoying.

At home Tina is neglected. Her puts all her time and effort into her relationships and her sons. It's like Tina isn't there. When Tina tries to talk or make a point she's repeatedly shushed and told that her opinion doesn't matter, and whenever she raises her voice it's punishment time. At school Tina does everything she can to be heard, to be seen, she doesn't care if people find it annoying at least she's being noticed.

"Did anyone hear about that new _Drew Barrymore_ movie that she's allegedly directing?" when no-one answered she carried on satisfied. "Well apparently she's making the movie version of the book _Heist Society_, how freaking awesome does that sound!?"

While everyone carried on walking only Tina noticed little Lizzy trying to squeeze past through them.

_Typical Liz, such a geek!_

"Hey Liz! Why not join in for once?" Tina asked smugly.

"Err, no thanks Tina. I can't be late" Liz hurried along the corridor and sighed when she heard Tina and her crew mocking her.

* * *

She's a Geek? –she just wants to help her poverty ridden family: Elizabeth Sutton

School wasn't everything to Liz, secretly classes bore her and homework fried her brain but school was her family's escape. Unknown to everyone Liz attends Gallagher Academy on a scholarship. She was found very young not hacking into NASA but into banks trying to steal money for her sister's surgery and hospitals for her mother's sickness. The Gallagher Academy knows that and for every piece of work and extra credit that Liz gets right they send five-hundred dollars. To some girls that is easy money but to Liz it's everything. Everyone thinks she works hard because she's a geek or likes to show off but they're completely wrong.

"Hello Miss Sutton, are you ready for today's lesson?" asks Dr Fibs.

"Yes sir, ready as usual" she smiled and sat in down ready for another lesson.

An hour later Liz is walking down the halls with several textbooks in her arms when she hears two familiar voices coming out of the library.

"Cammie, don't walk away from me"

"Whatever Zach, you and me both know it's going to happen!"

"What's going on? Cammie are you okay? Zach what have you done to her?" asks Liz, calming down her teary eyed best friend.

"Liz" says Zach. "Cammie's beautiful isn't she?"

Was this is trick question? Everyone around school knows that despite what she says Cammie is beautiful, why would Zach be asking her that?

"Obviously, everyone knows that Cammie" answers Liz but Cammie just shakes her head and walks away with Zach trailing behind her.

* * *

She's Ugly? –Tell me what's the definition if beauty? –Cameron Morgan

Cammie stomps down the halls displaying her anger. Who does Zach think he is? She knew from the beginning that they're relationship was going to fail, Zach is gorgeous with his striking emerald eyes, dark brown hair and muscular body, he is every girls dream. And Cammie, well she is beautiful. Long flowing honey hair, sapphire eyes and slender body…but Cammie doesn't see that. When she looks in the mirror all she sees is dirty blonde hair, dull blue eyes and an underweight body.

"Cammie stop!" Zach grabbed her wrist gently and turned her so she faced him. "Cammie I love you, and hearing you say all this hurts me Cam, it really does"

"I see them Zach, and I hear them. They're always staring at you, they want you but the question is…why do you want me?"

Zach takes a deep breath trying to keep up his tough guy act but somehow around the girl he loves it always fails. "I don't care Cammie! I love you; I always have and always will!"

"But why!" she yells pulling her hands away and turning her back on him. "I am nothing special! I'm not slender like Bex or smart like Liz and Zach, I'm frigid okay, so far we haven't gotten anywhere unlike Macey has!"

Now the tears start to fall slowly down her heart shaped face until they finally drop onto the wooden floor. Zach feels like his heart is breaking into two, seeing Cammie makes him feel useless. He is supposed to make her happy, make her smile but knowing that he is part of the reason she is crying breaks him.

Speaking slowly and carefully he begins. "Cammie, you are the perfect size, you don't have to be a super genius and to be honest sex means nothing to me, I haven't even thought it of Gallagher Girl. And when I say I want you I don't mean your body, I mean your heart"

The words were so sweet and sounded genuine they made Cammie's tears continue. Zach wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head while she leaned into his warm body.

"Tell me Gallagher Girl, what's the definition of beauty?"

**You don't know their story... Don't judge.**

* * *

**That is instead of a Broken update, I'll probably update Tuesday since I have some work I need to do, sorry. I hope you like this and I hope that this doesn't offend anyone because I know that these things happen in real. So just stay strong like these girls! On word this worked out better but only the important words were underlined but FF just likes to go crazy!**

**This may be just a single one-shot before I upload it on my one-shot series :)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


End file.
